mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Jefferson Futura
The Jefferson Futura is a large luxury sports car available in Mafia II. Design It is based off of the concept car Lincoln Futura. It is a large two-door American luxury sports car. It is somewhat of a rarity, a select few own this one of a kind concept car. In-game, it is depicted as a large, powerful two-door American luxury sports car, hefty in both dimensions and weight. It is also unique, as is the case with the concept car; Vito is the sole owner of the model. The only model of the Lincoln Futura, which was the show model, was used as the Batmobile in the 1960's Batman television series. Performance The Jefferson Futura's statistics: * Basic Max. Power: 208 Horse Power * Top Speed: 115 MPH (185 km/h) * Weight: 5456 lb (2475 kg) It can be deduced that, like the real-life Lincoln concept, the Futura is powered by a large-displacement V8 engine, resulting in impressive in-game acceleration and power statistics. However, it's hefty curb weight handicaps it somewhat, resulting in lackluster handling and making it somewhat difficult to control at speed. * Basic Tuning Max. Power: 257 Horse Power (192 kW) * Basic Tuning Top Speed: 123 MPH (198 km/h) * Sports Tuning Weight: 4883 lb. (2215 kg) * Super Charge Max. Power: 278 Horse Power * Super Charge Top Speed: 134 MPH Modifications * Engine Tuning: Basic tuning $867.00, Sports tuning $1153.00, Super Charge $1475.00 * Body Paint * License Plates * Rims & Tires Availability The only way to currently obtain the Futura is through the Vegas Pack mini-DLC, which is available if the customer pre-ordered from Gamestop or Amazon.co.uk. As already stated, Vito owns the sole example, and, once obtained by entering the promotional code from the pre-order, the car is automatically deposited in Vito's garage in any chapter. Take note that even if your garage is full up, the Futura and other DLC cars do not count towards your garage limit. On console versions of the game, the Futura can be obtained by entering the cheat code 'BACKTOTHEPAST'. Trivia & Notable Owners * The only person known to own one is Vito, if retrieved from the Vegas Pack. * Jefferson was a famous US President like Lincoln; oddly, the Futura part of the name was not changed. * In 1966, George Barris was asked to design a car for the Batman television series, and he used the Lincoln Futura as the basis for the iconic Batmobile. Jeffries worked on the design and initial fabrication for the Batmobile, using a 1959 Cadillac, but when the studio wanted the car faster than he could deliver, he turned it back to George Barris. With the short notice, Barris thought the Futura might work well, and decided that its unusual winged shape would be an ideal starting point for the Batmobile. Barris hired Bill Cushenberry to do the metal modifications to the car. * It is also the heaviest car in the game weighing in at a massive 5456lbs. The sound of the doors opening is the same sound of the car doors opening in Grand Theft Auto Vice City Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Exclusive contents in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Bonus Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with two Doors